Treats under the eyes of night
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Sasuke finds himself in an awkward position however he soon comes to like the thought of being kinky, especially around his older brother.


Title: - Treats under the eyes of night

Rating: - NC-18

Category: - Angst? Romance, cosplay, ooc, One-shot

Summary: - Sasuke finds himself in an awkward position however he soon comes to like the thought of being kinky, especially around his older brother.

* * *

Nothing was registering, his arms wouldn't move they only protested his legs screamed in agony as he shifted slightly on the bed and then his eyes refused to open to the swamping light that may flood in. Gently Sasuke turned his head off to one side and slowly began to open his eyes, each time closing them and then reopening them. Each time his eyes opened a little wider. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room, Sasuke took a look around the eerier gothic appearance.

_Where am __I?_

Sighing he flopped his head back on the comforting cushion, his mind slipping back to earlier events. He remembered coming into contact with his brother that of which wasn't a nice experience. The pain he had caused made Sasuke pass out. Just as he thought about the trouble he went through his wrists began to hurt, a sharp pain every now and then shot through his whole arm. Slowly he pulled his arms down and peered at his bruised and blood encrusted wrists. Sighing he placed them back down to his side deciding he'd clear the blood away later.

His first thought was where was, how did he get here and how will he get out? This boggled his mind for a few seconds before he looked about the room for the second time. The room had an eerie look to it, the walls a dark red colour, curtains a black liquid and the sheets that lay over his aching body a mix of red and black the perfect combination. Slowly Sasuke's eyes made their way around the room before stopping on a peculiar object or should he say a pair of attractive looking objects. He stared for a while then realised that the objects of crimson he were looking at belonged to someone he knew very well.

"Hmm I see you're still alive…….pathetic"

Sasuke felt the crease form between his eyes as he twisted his face at his older brother who was currently sat in a chair in the corner of the darkened room.

"Where the hell am I?"

Sasuke asked with a hint of frustration, looking once again around the strange looking room before making contacted with Itachi's crimson orbs. There was something that drew Sasuke's attention to them oddly. Was it the fact that the room was slightly dark, the moon gently filtering through the semi shut certain. The reflection bouncing off Itachi's half lidded eyes; it was like they were glowing seductively. He shook his head in aggravation as he watched the slight movement of Itachi's body. Something seemed unsettling to him.

"You may go and change, some fresh clothes are in the bathroom."

There seemed to be a hint of amusement within Itachi's last words as he spoke. Sasuke passed this off as heartless teasing from his older, always thinking that he should be used to the taunting and teasing since he grew up with it. He sighed deeply as he drew his eyes from the captivating one's and padded towards the bathroom door. Once he entered he turned around, grabbing a hold of the doors frame. He peered back over his shoulder at Itachi who was as he guessed peering happily over towards him. A sadistic grin plastered to his lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he slammed the bathroom door and locked it. He sighed again, his back pressed into the wooden door, the coolness from it soothing the aching pains in his back. He closed his eyes for a second and rubbed his face with a hand before he began his search for the supposed clothing. There in a neat pile on a cabinet were some black articles but there was little no none clothing there, surely there was a mistake. Sasuke took another look around only to find his eyes had landed back on the black items on the cabinet. Silently he raised an eyebrow before going over to the cabinet and peering at the items. He questionably picked up the first item that consisted of paws….

"What the hell?"

He proceeded to then drop the clothing to the floor and looked at the rest of the attire before realization hit him in the forehead. Ten seconds later the bathroom door was flung open, bouncing off the wall inside the bathroom.

"What the fuck is this Itachi?!"

In a wondering manner Sasuke held up a pair of kitty ears that sat proudly upon a headband.

"What does it look like Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked a few times, his eyes darting from Itachi to the ears. A deep laugh ran through the almost silent room before Itachi got up and placed himself in front of his younger brother. He raised his hand and pressed up against Sasuke chin, forcing the younger to look at him.

"It is Halloween, it is only customary for children to dress up don't you agree Otouto?"

Sasuke's jaw became slack as he stared in disbelief at his older brother. He was seriously expecting Sasuke to prance around the room with a kitty outfit on? Oh god no he seriously wasn't; however in this case he wasn't going to get a choice.

"I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE ITACHI, WHY DON'T YOU WEAR THE GOD DAMN THING?!"

"Why Otouto because ever kitty has to have a master."

With that one last sentence Itachi's grin spread wide before he grasped a hold of Sasuke's shoulders pinning him around and shoving him back into the bathroom. In a quick fluid motion he grasped a hold of the handle and closed the door. As he did this his other hand came up as he did a few hand signs making sure the door wouldn't open with his charka signal.

"Let me out of here Itachi you god damn pervert! This is sick you bastard!"

Itachi waited from Sasuke to stopped his ranting and banging on the door before speaking himself.

"I'm not letting you out until you put it on, and don't try to get out, the door won't respond."

With that Itachi placed himself back in the chair. He sat for sometime before he heard a knock come from the door across from him.

"Can I come out now I have this stupid thing on?"

Itachi's eyes shone with mischief as he padded over to the bathroom door. He unsealed it and slowly opened the door part way, leaving the rest to Sasuke. He stood silently as he waited for his little cutie to step forward and within them seconds the door creaked the rest of the way open. The site was an absolute painting; the image he got was something he was going to burn into his mind forever.

There within the light of the moon stood Sasuke with kitty ears on his head, a tail clipped to the back of his black shorts and on his hands were some kitty paws and to complete the look a deep blush running from one cheek to the other. Itachi ran his eyes up and down the boys figure as he stepped away from the door allowing the other to step into the bed room.

"Why have me dress in some stupid costume?"

Sasuke peered angrily through strands of black inked hair at his older brother who couldn't take his eyes away from his own. He didn't get an answer just a simple touch to the cheek with a cold finger running down towards his collar bone.

"Just one thing is missing."

Itachi stepped away from the other as he walked over to the bedside table; he then picked something up and opened it before turning his head toward the other, signalling that he follow.

Sasuke hesitated but did as he was told and make his way over to Itachi. Once he was stood with big brother did his eyes catch a glimpse of what was missing?

"There's no fucking way you are putting that on me!"

Sasuke began to back pedal as Itachi advanced on his with the threatening item. But the course of how many steps more Sasuke could take were shortening and Itachi only seemed to get closer to him with each stride. Before he knew it his back hit against a table, knocking the glass vase with tiger lilies in it to the floor. The sound of shattering coursed through his ears and drew his attention from his prey.

This proofed to be a great time to attach the new item to Sasuke while he felt distracted. In a quick fluid motion he brought it towards the creamy sleek neck and clipped it at the back. A chiming sound ran through the room.

"I would like to think that you're not as clumsy as the fox, however your being more of a jackass than ever."

Sasuke snarled as he threw a punch at the older, his wrist catch in a death grip at pinned to the table behind his back. Itachi then took to taking the other wrist into his hand and pinning that behind Sasuke on the table.

"No then my sexy kitty, are you going to behave or do you want to be punished?"

"Fuck you Itachi!"

Sasuke took to spitting on Itachi's face before trying to struggle out of the hold but to no avail. In the mean time Itachi grabbed both of Sasuke wrists in one hand and wiped away the spit with the other.

"So punishment you want then Otouto, I never though you were a masochist."

With that Itachi pulled Sasuke from the table only to push his head and upper body down and onto the table top, his back arched nicely in a seductive manner. He leaned forward slightly lapping at the outer shell of his younger's ear.

"You're a naughty kitty Sasuke, very naughty."

He pulled himself back up and peered down at the covered bum below. His free hand came up and ran over the tops before grabbing a hold of one and squeezing it gently. He then raised his hand silently and brought it back down making a smacking sound. A whimper set forth from the younger's mouth as a few more strikes were added. He couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't getting a kick from this right now but his mind was screaming at him telling him that was incestuous and wrong for to people like themselves to be doing this.

The smacking ceased and those curious hands wondered somewhere else. Slowly they travelled up the curve of Sasuke back and up his spine sending shivers of delight down the smaller one's back, a moan slipping out. When Itachi's had came to the centre of Sasuke's back he felt puzzled as to where Itachi was going with this but his older brother intentions where made clear when Itachi's slightly chill bitten fingers attacked one of his nipple's.

"Ahh."

Sasuke felt his once calm nipple grow into a small solid bump. The chill off Itachi's fingers caused the small Uchiha to drop his head further to the table and push back a little, almost in a taunting way. The fingers that were busying themselves with Sasuke's nipples took on another path once Itachi felt satisfied with his actions.

"It…Itachi S-stop."

"What was that my little kitten?"

Sasuke didn't answer the question his eyes and mind where to busy following the path of that hand that tugged at his perk nipples a second ago. The paled hand traced down from his erect nipples, down the curve of Sasuke's stomach and headed towards the midnight black shorts. The hands there grasped a good hold of the younger youth's member, coaxing it into a semi erect state. Once that was achieved Itachi dripped his hand within the waistband of the black shorts and took to tugging at the member, whimpers and groans seeping weakly from Sasuke's kissable lips.

"Hmm, you say you want me to stop and yet you don't retaliate."

Sasuke still couldn't answer his mouth felt dry and yet a small pool of saliva was beginning to form on the table top. This felt erotic and yet amusing to Itachi his little angel asked him to stop and yet he was groaning like he wanted more. Calmly the older of the two leaned forwarded his tongue tracing over Sasuke shoulder blade, his teeth baring themselves before biting roughly upon the creamy canvas. Blood rushed to the wounded area, swelling and bruising lightly before the sweet liquid pooled in Itachi's mouth. A moan rushed from his mouth, sending shivers of delight down his own spine and straight to his hardening length.

He pushed himself up against Sasuke's rounded bum, rubbing himself gently as he lapped up the blood. He felt he'd have change of views; he wanted to see his kinky angels face. Pulling back Itachi took a hand full of spiky black hair being carefully as to not knock the kitty ears from the head below and pulled Sasuke's head back, towering over the top of Sasuke's arched form. Gently he placed his blood encrusted lips upon the small one's both moaning in bliss at the contact.

Sasuke's wrists were beginning to feel sore from the constant grip and friction Itachi's hands were causing. He tried half heartily to shrug out of the hold but nothing happened. But doing his must have told his older aniki that he was feeling discomfort. His wrists were seconds later released from their prison however the hand didn't let up on his hair. In a non to gently manner, Sasuke was dragged over towards the bed; his paw covered hands came up to hold onto Itachi's feminine like hands trying to pry them off. He was flung upon the silk laden bed from the bottom so he was positioned correctly for his little surprise.

"This will also be part of your punishment."

Sasuke peered up at his older brother with a confused look crossing his features, in response Itachi only grinned. He brought himself over the top of Sasuke, towering over him in a controlling manner.

"Itachi what are you."

His jaw was grasped, lips connecting with his own, his back hitting the comforting sheets. Once he was in a laying position Itachi took his wrists back into his prison and raised them both above the younger Uchiha's head. Sasuke followed this action, watching curiously as his hands were lifted above his head and tied to the head board.

"Tying my hands?"

Sasuke was asking himself this question, how was tying his hands to the headboard punishment? Little did the little kitten know he was in for some kind of torture? Once Itachi was satisfied with his actions he looked down to the once charcoal eyes but was greeted with sharingan eyes.

"Hmm what do you hop to achieve having sharingan active?"

Sasuke didn't replay just watched his older brothers moves. Nothing happened though both kept their eyes on one another, conscious of every move, every sound.

"Very well then."

Itachi pushed himself up from the small form, making room to work his way down to his current goal at hand. Gently he placed his lips on the rapidly raising and falling chest, also making his lips wander to each nipple. He rubbed, licked, bit and caressed both into another frenzy.

"Stop moving around so much Sasuke you're making this difficult."

Sasuke forced a look down to Itachi who peered up to him through sleek bangs. His face creased with anger at Itachi's complaining.

"Well I can't help it; if you stopped this incestuous shite then I wouldn't be moving around."

"Hmm you haven't made attempts to stop me Sasuke, you've had all the opportunities to but never taken them."

Sasuke didn't say anything but just stared in disbelief because his older brother was right. Deep down inside Sasuke wanted this to happen, he always knew that when he was slightly younger he always loved his brother but not in a family kind of way. More of an intimate, more loving kind of way, of course he knew this was wrong on all levels and always kept his thoughts to himself never daring to even tell Itachi.

Shaking his head Itachi continued with his mission, grasping a hold of Sasuke's black shorts, pulling them down along with his underwear. As he removed the clothing he never took his eyes of the younger one, that blush was something he loved to see. But what was even more erotic was the fact the Sasuke never once broke eye contact with him either, even though he felt embarrest. The cool chill of the room swept over Sasuke causing a shiver to course through his body, his member jumping to attention, catching Itachi eye. Tauntingly Itachi opened his mouth slowly, his tongue slipping forward and lapped slowly, and lightly across the very tip of Sasuke's weeping erection.

"Uhh."

Sasuke couldn't' take his eyes away from the scene in front of himself, That tongue was so tantalizing in the way it moved in a circular motion around the tip, taking up the liquid that gathered there.

"Ahh God Itachi."

He thrust up slightly wanting more friction. more contact and was granted that one wish as Itachi's mouth enveloped his member, taking it to the hilt. The Mouth was so warm it was comforting. The suction was great but the tongue was total haven.

"Ahh Niisan."

The sucking became harder, the tongue moved frantically around the shaft, even Itachi's breathing and picked up. The heat in Sasuke tummy began to pool, his muscles tightened in anticipation, his release was near. Itachi however sensed his younger brother release closing to an end and decided he'd pull away. A rather deep grunt of disappointment ran through his ears as Sasuke bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"Stop pouting Sasuke it won't work anymore."

He merely glared at the older Uchiha and observed his next moves. He never knew what would happen next, if Itachi so wished he could just tie him to the bed and leave the room. Itachi sat back on his legs and looked a the inviting view in front of him, his arousal stiffening to full length. He trailed a hand down his front and over the front of his black trousers, making sure Sasuke was watching his other hand came up to his mouth and lapped at his finger generously. Slowly he rubbed non to gently on his bulged, the friction his hand caused made him throw his head back and let a heated moan come forth.

Eventually the trousers were starting to become to constricting and in turn he took to moving his clothing…….in a very slow manner. This was definitely a treat for Sasuke's eyes. When Itachi went to go about taking off his constricting trousers he only undid the button at the top and then turned his attention back to his little one. He leaned forwarded again, hovering over Sasuke's form, his lips that of a breaths length away from his younger one's. A ghost like kiss passed between the two as Itachi felt he needed to distract Sasuke from what his hand was heading to do.

A cold sensation hit the warm flesh of Sasuke most intimate place, causing him to jump slightly, his body responding in a protective way, muscles clenched into a cramping state. Itachi's hand began to rub gently at the slick entrance, while his free hand went back to the hard flesh pumping it back and forth. A bright colour or red flashed on his Otouto's cheeks, not once flattering. Sasuke could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment as Itachi inserted a finger inside him, cautiously working it on and out. A moan bubbled up Sasuke throat as that hand gripping him in a snug hold, not letting up for a second. Sasuke drew his attention away from Itachi's ministrations and panted wildly into his tied up arm.

"Don't be afraid to be loud my little kitten."

Sasuke opened his closed eyes and peered to Itachi through the corner of his vision. He caught site of Itachi black ink orbs and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Nii-Niisan?"

"Yes Kitten."

Sasuke spoke quietly as he responded to Itachi

"More."

Itachi looked down to his busy hand and slowly inserted the second finger, scissoring his fingers, stretching out the tight muscle. Sasuke face creasing at the pain but as those wandering fingers caught the nerves deep inside him did he arch his back. Itachi then went onto applying his third finger and did the same routine as he had with the others. When he felt he has fully stretched Sasuke he pulled himself back, also taking his fingers from Sasuke behind.

The remaining article of Itachi's clothing came away and they were now fully bare, other than Sasuke cute attire. Itachi leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a bottle of lube, spreading a generous amount upon his hand. He began to apply this to his heavily dripping erection, moaning as he did this.

After he was ready he untied Sasuke bond wrists bringing then down and placing butterfly kisses to the slight angry marks that had formed. He pulled Sasuke to a sitting position and placed a kiss on his slightly dry lips, licking them as he pulled away. Itachi then proceeded to sit back on the back and pulled Sasuke a top his own frame. A surprised look crossed the younger boy's features.

"What are you doing?"

Itachi in this mean time was currently retying Sasuke's hands behind his back, still disabling the boy from touching himself or trying to escape. The touching himself seemed like a very possible reason however escaping was something he was sure Sasuke wasn't going to do at the current time.

While this was happening Sasuke remained silent, watching the expressions and emotions that would come to the surface of Itachi's eyes before that emotionless mask would take over. When everything was set Itachi drew his arms over Sasuke's thighs and up to his hips bones, grasping at the roughly.

"You're in charge however you're still being punished by having your hands tied."

Sasuke simply nodded at this, it gave him a thrill at the thought of not being able to touch Itachi or himself for that matter but the fact was he had control over Itachi in some sense.

With a light sigh Itachi pushed Sasuke down via his hips, guiding himself into the hot tight flesh of his little angel. He waited a few seconds ever now and then before he pushed in. Little groans and whimpers sounding above him ever now and then was a distress call that Sasuke was feeling very uncomfortable right now. Eventually he was settling nicely in the heat

He stayed still, waiting for the tight ring of flesh wrapped tightly around his member to relax, even if it was by a little bit. As it did, Itachi pulled out part way then thrust back in, carrying on this process until Sasuke felt comfortable.

"Niisan move…please it feels uncomfortable."

A wash of relief came over Itachi's form as stated he wanted to carry on. Itachi pushed himself up and onto his elbows and kissed on his baby brothers ear then nibbled on it making Sasuke moan. Eagerly Itachi took a hold of his little one's legs and wrapped them around his waist telling him to keep them there before placing his hands behind Sasuke for support. Slowly he started to rock back into Sasuke.

"Ahhh!"

A shiver ran through Sasuke, the pleasure ripped through his body as Itachi's shaft hit something deep inside of him. His back arched wildly as the thrusts began to become persistent. Itachi groaned in bliss as with every thrust his member would collide with that delicious spot over and over. He quickened his pace, feeling Sasuke clench himself, which was drawing Itachi dangerously closer to the edge each time.

Itachi deiced that at this point he was going to take charge but firstly he needed to re bond Sasuke's hands. It wouldn't be nice having your hands crushed while being banged into the mattress below. He sniggered at the thought and went about untying the Neko's hands. He let then loose for a second and Sasuke automatically clenched his fingers straight into Itachi's Shoulders. The sharp nails dug into his skin as they were dragged up and clung yet again to the skin.

Within seconds Sasuke was flat on his back yet again, his brother looming over his sweaty, feverish figure.

"Niisan more."

Itachi complied and pounded into the sweet tight heat below. His release felt near now even more so than ever, but he couldn't let himself come before Sasuke did.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled on it, reveling his neck to Sasuke's gaze. Leaning up over he bit harshly on Itachi's neck, little speckles of blood forming on the skin. A pink tongue slipped from its confines and licked eagerly at the sacred juice.

"Hmm Sasuke."

Shyly Sasuke continued to bit gently, pulling back and licking the angry mark before placing his lips back on the mark and applying more pressure. Itachi felt the blood from the wound start to run down his neck, the feeling of the liquid made him feel more harder, a sign he was due to come any time soon. He leaned down to Sasuke ear, lapping at it and biting the top part of his cartilage before making his way down the Sasuke Collar bone he bit it lightly then followed up with biting it harshly. A response was given but not much he kissed the mark apologetically and then moved to the other side of that sleek neck. He kissed it for a while, moans and gasped pushing there way from Sasuke lungs before he latched onto a very sensitive spot and sucked graciously at it.

"It...Itachi..."

What sounded like a desperate plea to stop was actually a sigh that his little angel was enjoying the harsh behavior Itachi let a breathy moan out, a grin spreading across his beautiful face.

"Your mine Sasuke."

He stated making it clear that Sasuke belonged to him and no one else. The love bite he left that would take a good few days to clear up made it clear that Sasuke only belonged to him and him alone. Sasuke reply to Itachi's words were a deep moan, his head threw back, his back arched beautifully.

"More please more."

Those little words turned Itachi on so much he rewarded Sasuke with a few fast thrusts, making the younger scream before slowing his pace, taunting his younger, wanting him to beg. It only took a few words for Sasuke to convince Itachi to complete them both in their climaxes.

"Please Aniki, don't stop I'm almost there."

He agreed with the younger in his head, that even he was close to his own release, grasping a nice snug hold of his brother's slippery shaft, he pumped it in time with his increasing thrusts.

"Ahh Itachi yes!"

Sasuke didn't hold back his moans for all he felt embarrest he was now lost to the world, he let them fill the room, letting everyone know what sinful act he was engaged in. Panting wildly, Itachi licked at Sasuke's throat, remembering he had a very big weak spot there. In response the other Uchiha's tight muscle clenched down on Itachi's swollen length and a loan moan escaped his mouth.

"Oh my god, Niisan I'm gonna..."

The sentence was completed, the breath was taken out of him as his orgasm over took his entire body, shaking and jolting wildly, his tight ring began to contract around Itachi's length sending Itachi into a different world, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and dropping his head back, mouth agape as he thrust faster feeling his stomach get warm as his climax was reaching its peek.

Sasuke's clamped himself flush against his older brother's body afraid this was all a dream but it all felt too real. His release hitting him and his brother's stomach's before he slumped back on the bed. Once Sasuke's fluid hit his stomach it was enough to take Itachi, his release slipped deep into Sasuke and slowly dribbled from his entrance and ran freely down Sasuke's thigh.

"Ahh."

They both rode the rest of their climax out; they both drew deep breaths in desperately needing oxygen. Once their heart beat was at a nice pace, they both pulled away from one another, Sasuke eyed his elder silently as he watched him pull slowly out of his now slippery entrance with a little groan being rewarded to Itachi's attention.

A smile reached Itachi's lips, making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, it had been so long since he'd seen a smile like that before the. He was little when he would receive them kinds of smiles. The one's that said I love you without a word being spoken

_Aniki..._

Sasuke let himself smirk back at his older brother before two fingers jabbed him in the forehead. He pouted lightly at this action it was something he was never going to escape even when he became older. He shook his head gently and ruffled his hair trying to sort out the majority of the messed up parts. He gave that up as a bad job and just took to peering down at his Aniki who lay contently on his back with his eyes closed.

"So how was that for a treat for Halloween?"

"I guess it was good but I know what would be better."

An evil glint spread of Sasuke's eyes, his sharingan slipping back of the black eyes. Before Itachi could open his eyes and assess what was happening Sasuke grabbed both of his arms and tied them in an awkward knot also making sure to put a charka seal on them.

"Sasuke."

Itachi did have some malice in his voice when he spoke, an evil glare to go along side it but Sasuke only grinned down at his older brother. He calmly pulling the kitty paws, and ears from his head and then took of the collar with the ringing bell on it.

"It's only fair that you should get a treat to don't you think aniki?"

With this he placed the ears of Itachi's head, and tied the collar around the sleek neck and then somehow managed to get the paws onto the tightly shut hands. By the time he had primped Itachi up he still didn't get an answer.

"I guess you don't want a treat maybe I should just give you lots of tricks."

Sasuke grasped the once hardened length of his brother and began to pump it harshly, a surprised moan slipped pasted Itachi's lips, his eyes falling to a half lidded state. When Itachi's member was fully erect Sasuke stopped his actions and stood from the bed. He then went placed some fresh clothes on and came back over to the bed.

"I hope you enjoyed your trick Niisan."

With that Sasuke walked over to the door and left the room, leaving a very horny Itachi, stranded and tied on the bed.

* * *

-_- Not the greatest thing i've done but i thought i'd give everyone a Halloween treat and write out a Itachi x Sasuke fanfic. Feel free to say what you want about the story, flamers meh i'll chose to ignore you since you chose to read the story then its not my fault you didn't like it. Thanks for reviewing ^_^


End file.
